The Decline of ShimmerClan
by Icefire7773
Summary: Icystrike, a warrior of ShimmerClan, has one goal in mind: Overthrow the leader and take her rightful place at the head of the Clan, with the help of her dead mentor. But will she be distracted by a certain tom... or should she say, toms? Will her plan lead to the decline of ShimmerClan? Please read, I would really appreciate any readers! First fic, don't hate on it? :P
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

In StarClan, the heavenly warriors paced anxiously about the hunting grounds. One spoke up, calling the attention of all the others. "My friends, I believe we are all troubled by the same knowledge." Murmurs of agreement rolled through the clearing. Continuing, her voice grew louder. "I have seen that in the future, there will be treachery. Treachery that leads to... the fall of our beloved Clan."  
Another cat stepped forward. "Now, now, we don't know that it will lead to the decline of ShimmmerClan, Bluestream..."  
The gray warrior snarled. "Don't you see, Daisypelt? You've been blinded by your love for your kits. Can't you see that they are not responsible for some small dispute to come in the Clan, but the end of the Clan itself? You never understood this, but the way they would torment all the other kits and apprentices? That wasn't bravery or playfulness. It was a warning of the future, one we all ignored like mouse-brains. Couldn't you see the cruelty gleaming in their eyes? The sharpness in their claws that never seemed to be turned on anyone but their Clanmates?"  
Daisyflower's eyes misted. "They- they were my kits... I couldn't believe that they were anything but perfect... I couldn't give up on them like... like my..." she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. All the cats in the clearing nodded sympathetically.  
Even Bluestream's fury seemed to dissipate like morning dew. "I'm sorry, Daisyflower. I know you wouldn't want to be like your mother and abandon your kits. But your mother didn't have a good reason to leave you. You were always perfect. But your kits... they always were bad, through and through. You deserved better kits."  
A pale brown tabby padded out of the shadows. "That's true, she deserved kits like none ever born. But that's in the past. Our troubles lie in the future."

**Okay, if you don't like this prologue, I get that, but please keep reading! I notice that the majority of the views are on this chapter, which indicates that people read this chapter, and just don't read the rest. If you're doing that, please read on to the next few chapters because I know that the prologue wasn't the best, but I hope you give the rest of the story a chance. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One****  
**Icystrike was padding about the cave, looking for her brother, Stormfang, when she noticed the leader eyeing her suspiciously. Turning her head, she looked directly at Icestar. "Good morning, Icestar," she said breezily.  
"Good morning yourself." The grouchy mew only partially surprised Icystrike. She had never been close friends with the leader. In fact, ever since her birth, Icestar seemed to have never trusted her.  
Feigning offense, the white she-cat drew her muzzle back abruptly. "Icestar? Why are you so angry at me? Have I upset you?"  
With a snarl, Icestar leaped out of her hollowed out spot in the icy cave wall and landed squarely in front of the warrior. "Don't play dumb with me, Icystrike. I know you're planning something. And I want you to know that if you do... if you do _anything_ to harm my Clan, I will rip your pelt off and feed you to the MountainPack personally."  
"Oh, really? Well then, you'll be glad to know that I have no plans. And no designs on your empty head, either."  
Turning away with a hiss, Icestar threw the words over her shoulder casually, as if they held no weight. "Oh, and Leafwind said to tell that your mother was there in StarClan. Says she's having a great time not having to always apologize for you." Those words held more weight than the whole world.  
Icystrike narrowed her eyes and let out a bloodcurdling yowl, lunging for the leader. Almost instantaneously, warriors melted from the walls and leapt to defend their leader. Half formed a protective wall around Icestar, while the others pinned her down against the cold stone floor, covered with a lining of frost.  
The deputy, Spiritflame, stepped forward calmly. "Icystrike, why did you attempt to attack Icestar? Before you answer, consider carefully your response. One word out of place, and you'll be falling off a cliff faster than you can say 'Hawk'."  
Growling, Icystrike struggled to get a paw off her throat. After pointedly clearing her throat a few times for effect, she took a breath. "She made a cruel remark about my mother having to apologize for me and being happier in StarClan without me. Isn't my reaction close to what any of yours would have been in my position?" Though her eyes remained cold, her thoughts were whirling. _What if they don't listen? How can I leave behind my siblings? We're all we have now. Our mother, our father... all gone._  
As if they could hear her terrified thoughts, there were sympathetic murmurs from the assembled warriors. Even Spiritflame seemed subdued. Padding over to his mate, he said a few things to her under his breath. She nodded, then flicked her tail to dismiss the warriors still standing in a protective semi-circle around her. "All right, you can go. Thank you. And Icystrike, I apologize for hurting you with a cruel reference."  
"I accept your apology, Icestar."  
"You had better, you miserable worm, or you-" the leader took a breath, and when she looked up again, her body was visibly more relaxed, though her cold blue eyes still gleamed with deep hatred and distrust. "You're dismissed," was all the white cat said before padding away into her cave, tail flicking irritably. The deputy padded after her quickly, trying to calm her.  
"So, trouble with our leader _again_?" The familiar voice sounded over her shoulder, booming in the now empty cavern.  
"You can shut your face, Darkbreeze," Icystrike said in a somewhat goodnatured way.  
"Like that's ever going to happen." The large brown tom glid around her to face her directly. "Look, I know you don't exactly get along with Icestar, but she is the leader. She's probably the worst enemy you can possibly make in the Clan. If you want a more deadly one, try Claw from the MountainPack. But even her... she's got strength, but she doesn't have intelligence or foresightedness. Icestar does. And that means you've got to be careful."  
_If he thinks I need to hear praise for Icestar right now, he's dead wrong._ "If you think so highly of Icestar, why don't you just go up and ask her to be your mate?" she snapped.  
Darkbreeze's eyes reflected his amusement. "And if I did, I would come back shredded like nothing ever seen before. That Spiritflame is something else. I can see that he would be deputy even if he wasn't Icestar's mate."  
"Yes, perfect, add the compliments of Icestar's mate to the compliments to the compliments of Icestar herself, and that makes me feel so much..."  
"Better?" Darkbreeze suggested awkwardly. Well, at least he knew when he messed up.  
"_Sure_. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" The last thing she wanted to do was get in a fight with the one warrior outside of her family who would talk to her.  
"Anyways, I'm sorry. I'm only trying to make you feel better."  
"I know, Darkbreeze. I know." _You would only ever help me. You would never hurt me on purpose, I know that._**  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Icystrike padded through the snowy territory. She kept her eyes on the sky, watchful for hawks and eagles that might think her easy prey. She would have brought an escort, but that would have defeated the whole 'stealth' part of her stealth mission she had appointed herself. She was going to try and pull off one of the classic leader-killing tactics; poisoned food. She had caught some prey and was planning to stuff it with something poisonous but tasteless. Deathberries or nightshade would be ideal but they were impossibly rare in the mountains. As she searched the mountains for the bitter scent of a poisonous plant, she started to despair.

_What if I can't find anything? What if... I fail?_ This thought jolted Icystrike from her self-pitying state. What was becoming of her if she was doubting herself? What would Hollyberry think of her weakness? Hollyberry... Holly... berry... The white warrior sat up immediately. Of course! Holly berries were very poisonous, almost tasteless, and common in the mountains. She looked around, spotting a clump of the venomous red berry. Looking around quickly, she bolted for the bush, picking a few gingerly, careful not to break the skin of the berry. _I've already experienced the taste of that... it's not exactly desirable._ She stuffed the water vole with the berries, making sure to stick them in the meatiest part of the fresh-kill. Carrying it back to the cave, she was immediately met by Darkbreeze. "Where were you? Where's your escort?" he asked anxiously.  
"What? Oh, I didn't have an escort. I was just hunting..."  
The dark tom's eyes darkened with anger. "You know how dangerous it is to go out on your own! I was worried about you... and, uh, so was everyone else..." he added awkwardly.  
Icystrike snorted, nudging him with her shoulder as she passed by, walking into the leader's den. "Icestar? I brought you some fresh-kill. Water vole, your favorite, right?"  
The snowy cat looked up smoothly. "No, fish. But I'll take it anyways. Thank you."  
_Yes! She fell for it! I can't believe it!_ Just as she thought this, another thought passed through her head. _Wait... Icestar's no idiot. She wouldn't take my prey unless..._ "Wait, Icestar-"  
Icestar gave her a smile that said, _I've already won._ "Oh, but that would be selfish of me. Perhaps I should give this to someone else... maybe... hmm, who would like this?"  
_No, no, no..._ Icystrike knew exactly who Icestar would feed the prey to.  
"Oh, Spiritflame?"  
"Yes, love?" He flicked his tail jokingly.  
Icestar rolled her eyes. "Do you mind getting Darkbreeze for me?"  
"No problem. I'll be right back."  
What seemed like a heartbeat later, Darkbreeze padded into the den, each pawstep taking him closer to his death. "How can I help you, Icestar?"  
"Oh, you can't help me. In fact, I wanted to help you. I know how much you like water vole, and since Icystrike here thoughtfully brought me one, I thought that you might like it."  
Darkbreeze nodded. "Thanks, Icestar." He gave Icystrike a look as if to say, _See, she's not so bad after all._  
Icystrike's thoughts were a whirlwind of terror and a feeling she couldn't identify. _What if he eats it? He almost definitely will. But he might figure out from the slight scent that there's poison in it. But... I... I covered the scent. There's no way he would ever tell it from the overwhelming scent of the vole._ She had made so many mistakes. First, in catching a water vole, Darkbreeze's favorite food. Second, covering all her tracks so that there would be no way to know that the food was poisoned. And third, her largest mistake, was underestimating the enemy. Icestar had not become leader for nothing. Her viciousness, her cruelty, her ability to kill without a hesitation, had earned her the deputy spot. But to become favored with the whole Clan, not just the old leader, she had done all kinds of things to make cats like her. There had been treachery, false romances, and score settling. Many old grudges had been settled by her, and the favor of the Clan also meant the trust of the Clan. This trust ensured that when she murdered Cloudstar and blamed it on Daisyflower, the Clan actually believed it. And the trash-talking she had done to Daisyflower beforehand definitely hadn't hurt. So if all of this proved anything, it was that Icestar was definitely a force to be reckoned with.  
"Icystrike! Are you there?"  
"What? Oh, sorry, I was just... thinking."  
Icestar growled. "Well, Darkbreeze just took a bite of this and passed out. Care to explain?"  
"He passed... out? But..." Icystrike raced to the warrior's side. Pressing her ear to his belly, she listened for a pulse. And there was one, ever so slight. _He had lived? How did this happen? Wasn't the dose good enough?_ Relief flooded her pelt. If this had happened to Icestar, she would have been exiled at best, more likely killed in some way. The whole plan had depended on Icestar's heart stopping. Anything short of that would have ruined the plan. Not sure whether to be crushed or elated, the warrior padded out of the den, broad shoulders brushing against the exit as she stepped into the main cave.**  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three******

"Leafwind? Darkbreeze just collapsed in the Leader's Den, so..." Icystrike casually trailed off. Moments later, Leafwind bolted out of her den, trailing leaves. "I don't suppose you think it's a big deal." she said sarcastically to herself. Padding after the medicine cat, she nearly bumped into a dark gray cat standing nearby, who jumped back, seemingly startled. It was as if they had been caught breaking a rule. Oh well, most cats were jumpy after living in ShimmerClan. With all the hawks, you couldn't afford not to be. Continuing on in, with a hiss at the cat, she found the slender brown tabby bent over Darkbreeze, shoving leaves down his throat. "Come on, eat the leaves."  
"What are they for?" Spiritflame asked.  
"Oh! They make cats vomit." the frazzled cat said without explanation.  
"And that's good because..." Icystrike prompted.  
"Oh, right! We want him to throw up all the poison he ate."  
Icestar gasped, though only Icystrike knew it was fake. "He was poisoned? But... he ate a water vole, which Icystrike caught. She was giving it to me but I decided to let him have it since he liked them so much. So... I would have..." she trailed off in mock feebleness.  
"Died. You would have at least lost a life. You have, what, eight left right now?"  
"Exactly. But what was in the vole? Maggots? Or was it disease ridden already?" Icestar thought out loud.  
Leafwind jumped to her paws. "Spiritflame, keep feeding him the leaves. I'll check the vole. Where is it?"  
Icestar pushed the vole towards her with a stick held in her mouth. "Here. Look inside it. There might be something in there." She tossed a casual but venomous glance, more poisonous than the vole.  
"It... it... oh, my StarClan! There are whole holly berries in here! It's not like they were digested or anything, so how did they get here? Who caught it again?" The small medicine cat glanced around.  
"Oh, let's see, who was it? Hmmm... oh, right! It was Icystrike, right?" Icestar's voice, laced with shock, thinly veiled a note of triumph that only Icystrike was paying enough attention to hear.  
To his credit, Spiritflame stayed amazingly calm, unlike Leafwind, though the growl rumbling deep in his throat was unmistakable. Turning to Icystrike, he asked her a simple question. "Did you mean to kill Icestar?" His voice was steady, but you could see the fear deep in his shining blue eyes, mixed with deep shock. And even beneath that, there was a glint of recognition that made Icystrike wonder how much cats really trusted her.  
Putting on her best innocent face, the snowy warrior mewed, "Well, I did put the berries there-"  
Spiritflame hissed. "So you _**did**_** mean to kill her!"  
But Icystrike was not done. No, she would not give up her life so easily. Not let Icestar win. "- but I thought they were a... you know, not poisonous berry. I wanted to make the vole taste better since it looked a little... old, I guess. Not very tender. Like an elder vole."  
Icestar snarled, "That's the weakest defense I've ever heard, if it even qualifies as a defense. Not that I even think it does."  
Leafwind had paused, though, in her washing of Darkbreeze. "You know, it actually makes sense. Plus, this is an honest cat. She helps me pick herbs sometimes, and never complains when I ask her to help me out even though she's not my apprentice. I trust her. And as your medicine cat, my opinion carries at least some weight." The slight cat put her paws down on the ground firmly and sat, as if finalizing her vote, her seal of approval for Icystrike.  
Icestar nodded once, respectfully, though it was clear she didn't agree. "Your vote has been counted, Leafwind," she said in a voice which matched her name. Cold, but burning with scorn and fury.  
"Well, I think we've reached a stalemate. Icystrike and Leafwind vote for her innocence, while Icestar and I vote for her guilt. And I think the one who can settle this is just waking up from his little... **_**rest**_**. I'm sure his opinion will count for a lot, seeing as he was the one suffered."  
Icystrike's paws froze. Darkbreeze was a forgiving cat, at least to her, but even he could only be pushed so far.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Darkbreeze gave a small cough as he sat up. "Ungh... my head hurts. And why is there the lingering taste of leaves in my mouth? And... why is everyone staring at me? More importantly, why am I narrating my thoughts?"  
Icystrike growled. "Good question. Why don't you narrate your thoughts on the topic?"  
"Enough! He's still weak, he needs to stay in my den for a day or two until he heals. That recent fever he got has weakened him, he's very fragile now." The medicine cat mewed breathily.  
Tail flicking, Icestar mewed, "Will he be okay?"

_Like you care._  
Leafwind nodded slowly. "I- I think. I'm not sure, but I think he'll pull through. Don't worry, Icestar. I understand your concern, though."  
The leader nodded. "Well, that would have been me if I had been a bit more selfish... I guess we all learned a lesson, didn't we? To be selfless, because it might save your life?" Her gaze lingered on Icystrike for a heartbeat, but in that moment, Icystrike was paralyzed with apprehension. _She knows I did that on purpose. What will she do to me?_

"Let all cats join here under the Iceledge for a Clan meeting!" Icestar's yowl rang out through the frozen cave.  
Icystrike padded out of the warriors den irritably.

_Can't a warrior get any sleep after attempting to murder the leader and accidentally nearly killing her best friend?_  
Well, maybe not.  
As the warriors assembled below the ledge, Icestar leapt up onto the slippery chunk of ice. "As you all know, Darkbreeze was nearly killed by... a rotting bit of crowfood that should not have come into the cave in the first place." The pointed words sliced right into Icystrike. To the rest of the Clan, it would seem that Icestar's words meant exactly what they said. That Darkbreeze ate some crowfood by accident, and he got poisoned by it. And of course, crowfood was never supposed to be brought into the cave. But the true meaning of the words lay just behind, and they were meant for only one. In that simple sentence, Icestar had implied that Icystrike was worthless, rotten, and should not have come into the Clan in the first place. Holding back an enraged snarl, Icystrike listened as the leader went on.  
"However, he has made a recovery, and will soon be fit to continue his warrior duties! His quick recovery is definitely due to Leafwind, our amazing medicine cat. Without her, we would be lost."  
"Leafwind! Leafwind! Leafwind!" the whole Clan chanted her name, while she ducked her head in embarrassment.  
"Also, we need a few warriors to gather some herbs, so any volunteers would be appreciated! Other than that, I believe we're done here. Continue with what you were doing!"  
_As if. I don't think I'll be able to sleep anymore... not until I've seen Darkbreeze._  
Icystrike padded softly into the medicine den. Leafwind cheerfully greeted her. "Hi, are you here to collect herbs? I need some rosemary, thy-"  
"Sorry, I'm here to see Darkbreeze." she mewed abruptly.  
"Of course. You're all he's been talking about, after all." She stopped and looked at Icystrike. "Uh, never mind. I've said too much!" The slender cat bolted from the cave. Shaking her head, Icystrike continued on.  
"Hey... Icy- Icystrike? Is that you?"  
"Yeah. It's me." For some reason, her heart was beating almost audibly. _Stupid claustrophobia..._  
"I swear, the fever's coming back. I can hear a thumping... oh well. I guess it's just me." Darkbreeze tilted his head.  
"Yeah... uh, the fever. That's it. I think it can make cats hear things that aren't actually there." _Okay, maybe not _almost_ audibly. Just audibly._ Cheeks burning, she continued, "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better."  
"Yeah... enough with the small talk, all right?"  
"Deal. But what do you want to talk about, then?"  
"I have a confession to make."  
Now she was confused. If anyone was making the confessions around here, it should be her, not him. He didn't poison his best friend in an attempt to kill off the leader. "Oh? And what's this confession?" She mewed coolly.  
"I love you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I don't expect you to love me back. But I just wanted you know, because… if I die, I can't stand the idea of you going around not knowing how I truly felt for you."

Icystrike growled. "You're not dying. You'll heal in good time. And you know that." She purposely avoided what she would have to say soon. Her feelings towards him. He had always been such a good friend to her, and there had been times… times when she thought she might like to be with him. As something more than friends. But how could she be his mate if she had to keep up this deception? He was such a good cat, he would never condone all her plots to kill Icestar. But if she never told him, it would just eat away at her. But… at that moment, nothing else mattered to her. "Of course I love you back!" She mewed, padding up to him.

He let out a soft purr. "I'm so glad. Because if you didn't love me, and you were with another cat, I… I don't think I could ever be happy again."

Well, there was no good answer to that. So instead of searching for an answer, she just sighed and curled up next to him, waiting for his breath to deepen, indicating his sleep. Then she quietly padded out of the den, greeted by cold air, and a familiar face.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A sappy, romantic, ridiculous moment between the murderer and cat she hurt with her incompetence." Stonefoot growled.

"What? Why do you think that I want to kill Icestar? She's the leader, I can't kill her!" _What? How did she figure that out?_

"Oh, I was standing outside the den, waiting for a chance to pop in and ask if I can take out a hunting patrol when I heard all the commotion. Then I listened a bit more closely, and heard it all. So don't try to sound innocent."

Well, that was no good.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey, thanks for reading, guys! Please review!**_

**Chapter 6**

Icystrike narrowed her eyes. "Yeah? Apparently, you think that listening to half of a conversation and filling in the other half is the same as actually hearing the whole thing. Well, you're sorely mistaken. What you would _have_ known if you actually had listened fully, is that I didn't actually try to kill Icestar. I was attempting to make them better tasting by putting the berries in the prey. Turns out they're poisonous. Who knew?" She shrugged, feigning shock.

"Just because you convinced those fools, doesn't make it true."

_This is worse then I expected, _Icystrike thought. "Well… I mean… er…" she looked down. "What do you want from me to keep quiet?" she hissed.

"What? You think I'm going to let this go on? Well, you're sorely mistaken." Stonefoot laughed.

"Please, please, I can't be found out." She pleaded.

"You think I'm going to tell? Wow. You really _are_ dumb. I'm not some fan of Icestar either. You've got potential, but you're too naïve. So, I'm willing to help you with your scheme." Stonefoot mewed.

_Wait… what?_ Icystrike thought. "So… you want to kill Icestar too?" she whispered.

"Of course. Did you _really_ think you were alone?" she snorted.

_Well, actually, yes, I did,_ she thought. What she said: "No, of course not. I just was waiting to find my followers."

"Uh huh. Don't lie to me, Icystrike. The reason I'm helping you is because if you fail, and get caught, then everyone's going to be on their guard. And it'll be harder for me that way." She growled. "And if that happens, I'll be very, very angry."

Icystrike gulped. "I… I won't let you down, then"

"Good." She nodded.

Icystrike sighed. _I don't really like having to work with someone else… but better work together than not work at all, I suppose._


	8. AN Please read!

**A/N: **Okay, if you actually read this, then I'm sorry I haven't been updating this. But no reviews, no favorites, no nothing! I don't even know if people are reading this! If you're reading this, please review or favorite (or both ;D) to let me know that I have a reason to continue. Until I do get at least 2 or 3 reviews, or favorites, I'm not going to update. I mean, come on, I'm not asking for much! I know that my story's got at least 80 views, its actually more but I forget the exact number. So can't any of you just leave a review saying anything, simple, it can be 'Great story, keep writing!' or something really short like that. I'd love a detailed review too, or some constructive criticism, because I _know _I'm nowhere near perfect. So please? It would mean a whole lot to me. :D

~ Icey


	9. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading, guys (and girls xD) and reviewing! I'm going to try to write more and get this story going. I know that the excuse for the berries in the vole was incredibly, enormously, colossally lame and unbelievable, but I literally had no idea what to do there. Also, I just realized that I didn't write the part about Darkbreeze forgiving Icystrike, so just assume that he forgives her (even though that scene I wrote was the first time he'd seen her since he 'fell asleep'. And yeah, he's 100% clueless about her evil schemes. If you think that this is too early in the story for them to be 'happily ever after' then read on… by the end of this page you might think differently… *evil ****thunder claps***** *evil grin* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! xP Enjoy the chapter! And also, review! Or favorite! Or both! :D Thanks!**

**Simply Peachy— Thanks! And yeah, I'm a bit of a grammar nazi, so I always read over my stories for errors. After I spell check, of course. And was I posting in bold? If I was, I wasn't aware. Thanks for telling me, I'll make sure to only bold the notes at the beginning and end (if there is one at the end) in the future. Thanks for the review!**

Icystrike padded into the cave, sat in a small crevice in the wall, and cast her eye over the peaceful place. In one corner, Icestar slept in a small ball, her breath forming little puffs of white in the still air. Oh, how she longed to slice her claws along the neck of the arrogant cat's neck, to see the crimson gush from the wound and stain Icestar's white fur, mingling with the orange spots, drowning them out with their intensity in color and consistency. Icystrike had to dig her claws into the layer of ice on the floor to keep herself from doing just this to the leader, because she wasn't the deputy yet. Spiritflame was. And one thing was for sure. The moment he became leader, Icystrike would find herself facing some evil, slow, painful death because Spiritflame was not one to let go the deaths of his loved ones. At least, not until he had made sure that they were avenged completely and wholly. So she would wait. Bide her time. And eventually, she would be in his spot. Maybe he would be in the Clan, still. Maybe he would be in BlazeClan, who lived at the bottom of the mountain, in a sunny valley. Maybe he would live in StarClan, for all she cared. But the one place he _wouldn't _be was in her way.

"Hello? Icystrike? Is anyone there?" a voice burst through her icy shell. She laughed internally at her joke.

"Well, yes, I'm pretty sure I'm there. What do you think?" she snapped in the general direction of the voice.

Darkbreeze came into view. "Hey, sorry, you were just muttering to yourself about people being in your way. Didn't catch the name, though. Who's in your way?"

_Uh oh._ "Oh, nobody really. I don't remember thinking anything at all. I must have been dreaming. I guess I dozed off after I came back in." she cringed undetectably at her lie. Normally, she didn't mind lying, even relished in her abilities to lie smoothly. Well, not always. That excuse for the berries was so, incredibly embarrassing. But she had panicked, knowing that her life was on the line. But that wasn't the point, it was behind her. The point was that she never felt bad for lying. But Darkbreeze was the only person who she really had issues lying to. Well… there was another person… but she owed him a debt, that was the one reason why. No other.

"Oh… okay then! So, do you wanna go hunting?" he mewed cheerily.

She stared at her paws. "Sorry, I just came back from hunting." His face fell. "Well, you should still go. I'll be here in the cave, catching up on rest."

"All right… I'll catch something for you." He sighed, waving his tail at her as he left the cave.

Finally, some rest. She was settling down for a nice long nap when a light brown tom padded up to her.

"Hi, Icystrike." He mewed uncertainly.

"Oh, hi, Eaglepelt." She mewed casually. _StarClan, why? Why does _he _have to come talk to me? Him of all people? Right in the middle of my plotting _and _my nap time!_

"So… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time. Maybe go play with the kits or something." He said awkwardly, not meeting her eyes. _He's afraid I'll reject him._ The realization dawned on her.

"Of course! Let me just take my nap and I'll come find you afterwards." She said, then continued, "I barely slept last night." _Don't want to sound like an elder._

He nodded sympathetically. "Oh, that's terrible. You must have been cold. My nest is pretty warm, near the center. Do you want to sleep, er, near me? I can move my nest over a bit. I'm sure Icestar won't mind." He offered, sounding awkward when he got to the part about sleeping near him. She was about to turn down the offer when he mentioned that Icestar would be fine with it. Sure she would. But irritating her would be amazing. After all, she had no control over what her son did with his privileged spot near the center.

**Ooh, surprise! And yep, are you so sure that this romance is too early? xD I think we can all expect some drama very soon… :D Please review, follow, favorite, or all three! Thanks! Also, I try to read the stories of my reviewers/favoriters/followers. Hehe, not bribing or anything. But really, I do love reading your stories! And people, if you like my story, you should definitely read all of the stories of Simply peaches, she has amazing stories! **

**I'll be adding one of these to each chapter, featuring a different author each time. Well, that is, if I get a review for the previous chapter. :D Again, not bribing. I want my followers/favoriters/reviewers to actually **_**like **_**my story. I just want to thank the people who do. :D **

**~ Icey**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi! Thanks for clicking! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you see a similarity to another book coming up, please tell me! :D And note that it is completely intentional. :D Enjoy! **

**(By the way, the chapter starts where we left off in the last chapter)**

Icystrike sighed as she padded out of her crevice and went to talk to Darkbreeze. She wondered how he was going to take it, anyways. Probably not well, considering that they had just become mates. But he had to understand, this was a great opportunity for her to drive a spike between Icestar and her son. And Icestar was volatile, who knew what she might end up doing in her irritation. As she neared the warriors den, she felt her paws shaking and stood a moment to steel her nerves. _Why am I so nervous? He's going to understand, right? Well, not really, I never did tell him of my plan._ She sighed. _If he loves me, he'll understand. Right?_ She shook herself off, suddenly feeling the heaviness on her paws. _It must be the nervousness, _she thought. She took a breath and walked in, finding Darkbreeze the only one inside, other than some other bundle of fur sleeping in the corner. "Hey, Darkbreeze." She mewed softly.

He looked up, eyes dark. "What?"

"Wh- are you still mad at me because I didn't want to go hunting?" she protested.

"So what if I am?"

"Come on… I'm sorry for that. I was tired, okay, and I wanted to sleep. Please don't be mad?" the white warrior pleaded.

He looked up. "That's not why I'm mad. I saw you talking to that… that soft excuse for a warrior, Eaglepelt."

"You…" she looked at him, realization dawning on her. "You're jealous."

"Gee, you think so?" he growled sarcastically. "But what I want to know is… why him? Why, when you have me? Or am I not good enough, do you like him better because he's high up in the Clan and can get you privileges?"

"Darkbreeze… I'm not interested in him. Come on, lets go for a walk." She mewed, anxious to get away from prying ears.

"Why? So you can let me down without others around to judge you?" Darkbreeze snapped.

"No! Stop being stubborn and come already!" she huffed and stood, shifting her paws. He looked at her and his expression changed.

His eyes softened and his voice lost its edge. "All right, Icystrike, let's go."

_Well, that was odd. Okay then. Not gonna argue. _"Thanks. Come on, why don't we take this route?" she suggested, pointing with her tail at one of the steeper hills.

Her mate stiffened and he shook his head violently. "No! How about this one over here?" he mewed, gesturing to a soft slope which a kit just born could navigate with ease.

"Er… if you want, I guess." Darkbreeze was acting strangely. She would have to look into this later. Normally he always went for the biggest challenge he could find.

"Come on then." He headed down the slope slowly, making sure she kept up, which of course she did.

Once they reached a small, quiet place, surrounded by pines and rocks, with a small waterfall trickling down the side of the cliff, she stopped. "Darkbreeze, I need to tell you something." She took a breath to continue, but he stopped her, placing his tail over her mouth.

"I know, Icystrike." His words froze her in place. _What? How does he know this? And why is he being so gentle and kind if he knows that, isn't this the kind of thing that he freaks out about, usually?_ _He may not be a kiss up, but he's not a rebel, in that way. He'd follow a rebellion, but not start one._

"How… how did you know?" she stuttered.

"Come now, Icystrike, I'm your mate, I know you. In a moon or two, it'll be plenty obvious, anyways." He chided playfully.

"Is… will it be?" _Will my plan be too obvious? Do I need to modify it?_

Darkbreeze purred. "Oh, come on, it's not the first time the Clan's seen an expecting queen, is it?"

Her mind swirled as his words sank in. _Expecting queen… expecting queen… kits? I'm having kits?_

Back in camp, Darkbreeze whispered, "Is it okay if I tell the Clan?"

"Why not, they'll know in a few moons anyways." She responded bitterly, making sure not to let the anger come through her voice.

"Thanks. I'll let Icestar tell them, though, why don't you wait here while I find her?"

_Oh, wow, as if this couldn't get any worse._ Icestar would probably gloat, possibly celebrate, knowing that her pathetic life was extended for a couple of moons, until Icystrike was out of the nursery. But she simply nodded and went back to her crevice from earlier in the day, letting the cold numb her senses as a way of escape from the nightmare her life was quickly spiraling into.

Soon enough, Icestar padded from her den, eyes sparkling triumphantly as she headed for the Iceledge. "Let all cats join here under the Iceledge for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. Once the Clan had fully assembled, she spoke. "I would like to congratulate Icystrike on her soon-to-be born kits!"

The Clan mewed congratulations, which Icystrike accepted, looking extremely embarrassed.

"That will be the only announcement. Continue what you were doing." Icestar waved her tail and jumped down from the ledge, padding over to Icystrike. "Now, as you must have guessed, you will be _excused _from all border patrols, and will stay in camp unless going on hunting patrols. Needless to say, should there be a battle, you will stay in camp with the queens and elders, and help soothe the kits should they be frightened. You don't need to move into the nursery yet, but if you wish so, you may. You should do so, however, within the next few moons. Oh, and congratulations." She finished, a twinkle in her eyes. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "And enjoy your break from trying to overthrow me." Her eyes softened. "If you had tried to rise to power the legitimate way, I would have admired your strength and done my best to put you in a good position for the deputyship and eventually leadership. But I won't help you if you continue to plot against me. The offer still stands, you know. I liked you, when you weren't trying to kill me, and despite the fact that your ambition can cloud your judgment, I think you would make a good leader." She padded away with that, leaving Icystrike to wonder whether the offer was real or not. And if she could even leave the darker path she had chosen. Did she regret it? She wasn't sure. But could she ever grow to not hate Icestar? She sighed. No, never, not after what the leader had done. Icestar could never be forgiven, and wouldn't be.

**So what exactly **_**did **_**Icestar do to make Icystrike hate her so much? Find out in the next chapter! And if you read this and liked it, please review! Or favorite! Or follow! Or all three! **


	11. Chapter 9

**Hi, thanks for reading! So, where did we leave off?**

_**In the last chapter…**_

"_That will be the only announcement. Continue what you were doing." Icestar waved her tail and jumped down from the ledge, padding over to Icystrike. "Now, as you must have guessed, you will be excused from all border patrols, and will stay in camp unless going on hunting patrols. Needless to say, should there be a battle, you will stay in camp with the queens and elders, and help soothe the kits should they be frightened. You don't need to move into the nursery yet, but if you wish so, you may. You should do so, however, within the next few moons. Oh, and congratulations." She finished, a twinkle in her eyes. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "And enjoy your break from trying to overthrow me." Her eyes softened. "If you had tried to rise to power the legitimate way, I would have admired your strength and done my best to put you in a good position for the deputyship and eventually leadership. But I won't help you if you continue to plot against me. The offer still stands, you know. I liked you, when you weren't trying to kill me, and despite the fact that your ambition can cloud your judgment, I think you would make a good leader." She padded away with that, leaving Icystrike to wonder whether the offer was real or not. And if she could even leave the darker path she had chosen. Did she regret it? She wasn't sure. But could she ever grow to not hate Icestar? She sighed. No, never, not after what the leader had done. Icestar could never be forgiven, and wouldn't be._

Icystrike sighed as she shifted her paws in the nest. The only upside to being holed up in the nursery was that she got a big, comfortable nest and warriors brought food to her everyday. Right, there ended the pro list. As for the con list? She was stuck in a nest, she couldn't do anything all day, she constantly heard kits squeaking and squealing as they chased their own tails, she couldn't continue her anti-Icestar plans, and, oh right, she was _expecting kits._ Yup, that had to be the biggest con on the list. How had it happened anyways? She had liked him a lot… but loved him? There was no question, he loved her. But did she return the feeling? That was the question. Without warning, her mind flashed back to the moment Icestar announced her kits. The shock, disbelief, and worst of all, hurt on Eaglepelt's face. He had met her eyes once and in that brief connection she saw all that he wanted to say. The betrayal, which was ludicrous considering she had _just met him._ Well… there was a time before that. But that was over, and she, contrary to what she had believed before, owed him nothing. Nothing at all. He had done what any other Clanmate would have done… right? Yes. He had, and that was all. What any other Clanmate would have done. Well, not _any _other Clanmate. There was one who would gladly leave her to die in that situation. And now, Icystrike was going to make her die. Unbidden, her mind swirled back to a deep hidden memory, so long ago that most would have forgotten… but she would never forget. She couldn't.

_It was a freezing blizzard. She was treading carefully along the path, closely following the dark pelt of her mentor. "Why are we coming all the way out here?" she mewed curiously._

_Her mentor turned back. "Don't ask dumb questions, I'll explain once we get there." She snapped irritably. Icypaw decided to leave the topic for then._

_A few minutes later, the dark furred warrior stopped, so abruptly that Icypaw had nearly bumped into her. "Hollyberry?" Icypaw breathed, eyes round and brimming with confusion and innocence._

"_You see this place, Icypaw? This, where I'm standing now, is where Icestar murdered a cat." Hollyberry said solemnly._

"_What?" Icypaw gasped. "But killing cats is against the Warrior Code!"_

"_Yes. It is. But that did not stop our leader. She sliced her claws along the neck of that cat here, and the blood from the wound seeped into the ground that my paws rest on right now."_

_The young apprentice stared, shocked, into her mentor's dark eyes. "Who was the cat?"_

_An expression of dark mirth and grief crossed Hollyberry's face. "Oh, I think you and she were very close."_

"_Really? Then why don't I know who it is?"_

"_Well, you were very, very young when it happened. Almost a moon after she had kitted you, I think."_

"_Huh? I don't—" Icypaw began, breaking off when she understood the meaning. "You mean…"_

"_Yes. Icestar killed your mother." Hollyberry growled darkly. "My sister."_

"_We have to tell the Clan! They'll kill Icestar! Appoint a new leader, one who deserves to rule, not a fleabag like Icestar!" Icypaw burst out, her words coming out in a rushed string of words._

"_Oh, little apprentice, that's not the job of the Clan. That's our job. And the new leader will be someone who is firm and calm, who can lead with a strong grip, not a weak pawhold. Do you know who that is?"_

"_You?"_

"_No. It will be you. We will bide our time, make your deputy, and once we've done that, then we'll kill Icestar. And we can avenge your mother and my sister." The cold words were a shock, but Icypaw did not argue. Not if Icestar had really done what Hollyberry claimed._

"_I can't wait." Were the three words Icypaw uttered. And in those three words, all her young innocence, her loyalty to Icestar, and her kithood, all of this left her as she was filled with a new purpose: Avenge her mother. _

**Well, I think we can all understand Icystrike's motives a bit more clearly now, can't we? She sounds less evil now, doesn't she? Well, anyways, keep reading to find out how Icystrike's plans go… and her kits! Yay! Next chapter's probably gonna be something fluffy and light, about the kits. And most likely, the chapter after the next will contain some info on her history with Eaglepelt. :D we've got a good few chapters ahead of us! Keep checking back for more, and please write a review! I need some names for the kits, so suggestions are greatly appreciated! Also, favorite or follow (or both/all three) please! I'd really appreciate that! Thanks, and see you next time!**

**~ Icey**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hiya! Thanks for reading! So please review if you have any ideas for… well, anything, really. I do have a plan for where the story is going but no real specifics. I have a skeleton. :D Thanks, and please review/favorite/follow/all! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

Light. Then dark. Then a brownish blur and small claws in her pelt. "Pinekit! Get off me! And keep your claws sheathed!" Icystrike snapped at the small cat, lifting her head and fully opening her eyes.

The young kit scrambled down and hung his head. "Sorry, Icystrike." He mumbled before getting distracted by a passing scrap of fur. He and his littermates all tumbled after the tuft, as another queen leaned over. "Rambunctious bunch, aren't they? But absolutely adorable. I love how they have so much spunk and energy, don't you?" she mewed, amused.

"Yeah, I'm positively _ecstatic._" Icystrike growled, leaning away and settling back into the nest. The queen sniffed and leaned back to her nest, muttering something about grumpy young cats.

"Icystrike!"

"Wha- oh, hi, Darkbreeze." Icystrike muttered, attempting a happy expression.

"So… I've been meaning to talk to you." He mewed softly.

"Okay… talk." she flicked her tail.

The large tom looked down at his paws awkwardly. "Er… _away _from our- the kits."

"O-okay." She mewed, confused, and slightly worried. _He said 'the'. Not 'ours'_. Disentangling herself from her kits, she raised her voice. "I'll be right back, kits. Don't… break anyone."

"Awww…. Fine." Hawkkit huffed, turning back to his littermates. "Who wants to go poke warriors in the warriors den?" The kits all raced out of the den, and Icystrike stifled a laugh as she stood. "Shall we go?"

"Sure." Darkbreeze grunted, turning and leaving quietly, not checking to see if she was following. The other queen in the nursery gave Icystrike a sympathetic glance and shrugged.

Darkbreeze seemed to be leading her somewhere far more remote than she had gone before, and briefly, Icystrike wondered why Darkbreeze had ever gone here in the first place. Glancing back at her, he abruptly, broke into a run, leaving Icystrike dashing after him, panting from moons of inactivity. The terrain started to change, the snow growing thicker with every pawstep, until Darkbreeze slowed to a stop. "All right, I don't think anyone will ever find us here."

"Was all this necessary? Couldn't we just go to a quiet corner of the cave or something?"

"It was necessary. Because when you're tired, you're less argumentative." He stated matter-of-factly, and edge of humor creeping into his voice at the last part.

Really? Icystrike would have said that if anything, she got more argumentative when she was tired. Oh well, maybe he _was _right. Who knows, anything can happen, right? "Oh? And what do you want to tell me that requires me not arguing?"

"I know they're not my kits. And I'm not your mate. Do I love you? Yes. Do you love me? I believe so, though you're the only one who can truly say that. But are we really mates? No."

"What… what makes you say that?" Icystrike panted, still winded from the run.

A smirk passed over his face, but just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, replaced by a grim expression. "Come now. The kits don't exactly look like me. Luckily for you, they all look a lot like you, so its hard to pin a tom as their father, but I'll figure that out in time. The one thing I notice is that you named one of them Hawkkit. Hmm, I wonder where that name comes from. Large predatory bird whose name is given to a small, harmless cat… kind of similar to another cat in this Clan. And I also recognize that you named one Shadowkit, presumably after me, so I appreciate that. But… what are we? Mates? Friends?"

"I don't exactly know… I love you but I don't know if I love you enough."

His eyes hardened, and he growled, "Well then, have fun with _your_ kits. They're not mine, I know that."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that they're not.. you would be a great father. And I don't know who I love, if that makes you feel better."

He let out an irritated sigh and nodded. "Fine. It actually doesn't, but whatever. And just because you don't love me now, doesn't mean you won't love me eventually! I will keep fighting! Darkbreeze _never_ gives up!" he declared dramatically.

"Good. I hope you don't give up on the way home because you went too far."

He snorted indignantly. "As if. You insult my navigational skills?"

"Certainly. You couldn't find the cave if you were standing on top of it."

"Of course I could!"

"Oh, that's right, your giant paws would crush the cave if you stood on it. Whoops."

"Hmph. Also, we can't go yet."

"Why not?"

"I forgot to tell you something," Darkbreeze mewed sheepishly.

"Tell me now."

"I… I'm the new deputy of ShimmerClan."

**Okay, sorry, I kinda broke my promise for a fluffy chapter. But I'll try to get it in soon. ****So yeah, what happened to Spiritflame? And how did Darkbreeze find out about the whole Icystrike situation? Keep checking in to find out! And I'm sorry I didn't post any chapters. I was studying for a few tests, pretty big. The history teacher is being dumb about really tiny details like EXACT locations of places, so I spent a while getting those right. And don't get me started on math… anyways, see you next time on Decline Of ShimmerClan! Thanks for reading!**

**~Icey**

**P.S: If you have an Instagram account, could you follow me? Pretty please? Right now I'm i_luv_pie_7773 but I'm trying to think of a new name. Suggestions? Review! (or PM xD)**

**P.P.S: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was really busy over the week PLUS I actually wrote this on Saturday or Friday but I wanted to 'let it cool' or just wait a day and read it again to make sure it sounds good. It works. I changed a lot on this chapter the second time around. :D Y'know, plot, and little details like that. Nothing major.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hi! ****Sorry this isn't a full chapter, but I'm really busy****. Hehe, never mind, it IS a chapter! Yay! Anyways.. I'll try to get another one up soon, like on Saturday or Sunday. This is just a ****little filler**** fun chapter about the kits, as a sort of present. :D Happy birthday, people! *gives chapter wrapped in paper***

Pinekit sighed as his mother and father left the cave. "Hey, so guys, what are we _actually _going to do? We're not gonna sit around here, are we?"

Hawkkit stammered, "Er… w-well, I guess we were… right, guys?" he looked around at his littermates. "G-guys?"

"We should go somewhere!" Shadowkit exclaimed, practically leaping over Hawkkit, who squeaked and jumped away.

"Well, if we're going, Icekit has to come with us. Right?" Pinekit mewed, gesturing with his tail at his sister, who until now had been sitting in the corner, watching the exchange with narrowed blue eyes. He eyes gave Pinekit the chills. It was like her eyes could freeze you in place. She nodded slightly and stood slowly. Everything about her was very dignified and smooth. Also creepy, since you never really saw her until she revealed herself. Who knows what kind of things she found out with that skill?

Well. Anyways, that left Hawkkit. He never was the type to go around on adventures, but Pinekit wanted him to come anyways. He was always a moderating influence on the generally rambunctious group. "So, Hawkkit, are you coming?"

The small cat shook his head violently, curling into a ball.

"Come on… you can take a look at the structure of the warriors' nests! I hear they're… well made."

This got Hawkkit's attention. "Really! Okay!"

Now that the whole issue was sorted, Pinekit led the way out of the den. They looked around to check if any cats were around, which they weren't. Then, Pinekit turned back to the group. "All right… we're going to…" he paused for effect. "The Leader's Den!"

"What? We're going to the LEADER'S DE—MMPH!" the last part of Hawkkit's shocked yowl was smothered by a panicky Shadowkit's tail.

"Shut up! Stuff your dumb tail in your mouth before I do it for you." Icekit growled, temper getting the best of her as usual.

"All right, calm down, calm down," Pinekit mewed, receiving a frosty glare from Icekit in return.

"Whatever. Lets just go, alright?"

"Leader's den it is," Icekit muttered as she followed Pinekit across the cave.

"Hawkkit!"

"Y-yes?"

"You're smart. Figure out a way in."

"Okay… w-well, there's this entrance in the side…"

"Perfect! Now stay here guard while we go." Hawkkit didn't protest. Not surprising, considering his initial reluctance to come anyways.

Pinekit stuck his nose through the hole, the rest of his body following after he was sure the coast was clear. Flicking his tail to his littermates for them to come in, he went deeper into the cave. "Hey, look. Icestar's fur is over here. I guess she's been here recently."

"Gee, no kidding. You're a genius. Remind me why I'm here again?" Icekit droned sarcastically.

"Because if you do, I won't tell Icystrike about the trap you set up for the warriors right outside the cave."

"What trap?" she replied coolly.

"Oh, you know, that one with the shards of ice and the mouse bile, and what else? Crowfood?"

Icekit growled and pushed past him. "Fine. Nice use of blackmail, by the way."

"Why thank you." He muttered back to her.

After about 5 minutes of this banter, Shadowkit spoke up. "Alright, so we've pretty much explored the whole den now. So what do we do now?"

"Oh, well I guess we could…" Pinekit broke off as he heard pawsteps in the entrance. "Mouse dung! Icestar's here! And someone's with her!"

Icekit hissed, "Hide, you fish-brains! Hide!" she very loyally dashed off and hid in a small crack in the wall, which managed to conceal her icy white fur perfectly. Hawkkit ran after her, but quickly returned with ears low. "She's selfish…" he muttered sadly.

"Yeah, yeah, get over it and HIDE!" Shadowkit growled, dashing silently into a shadowy corner where his dark fur was less visible, and there was no light to gleam on his blue eyes. Pinekit, not sure where to go, softly nipped Hawkkit and ran off, hoping his brother would follow. There was a shadow that seemed to recede instead of end, maybe there was something there. Thankfully, there was. The cave had a small dip in the ground with a small lip, so that to all appearances it was just a sheet of ice, when in fact, it held two trembling kits. Just as they scrambled into the hole, tucking in tails and paws, pawsteps announced the arrival of two cats. One, of course, was Icestar, and the other was Spiritflame. Icestar started to speak. "Spiritflame. I have heard many things about you recently. I'm sure you know what they are. Care to explain?"

Spiritflame had the same calm aura as he replied. "With pleasure. I know that cats have been saying that I leave the Clan and hunt for the MountainPack, but I can assure you that's not true. I simply spy on their camp to make sure that they're not planning anything. I hope you didn't _actually _believe any of the rumors."

Icestar let out a cold, crisp laugh. "Looks like somebody isn't in on the gossip loop."

"Really? What else do they say about me?"

"Well, I've heard that 'hunting' isn't the _only _thing you do there."

Spiritflame obviously understands, as his calm aura immediately drops. "What? They can't be saying…"

"You see other cats there. She-cats in particular. That's a double insult to me, one because you're betraying the Clan by doing that. Two, because as your mate, I'm offended that you don't deem me worthy of your affections. If that's true, then feel free to leave the Clan." The leader meowed simply, not betraying any emotions. But the sound of claws digging into the ice was unmistakable.

"Wh—I love you! I don't see any other she-cats! Why do you think that?" he spluttered, completely out of character.

Pinekit peeped his head up and out of the crevice for a second, depending on the shadows to cover him. He looked over to where Icekit was hidden and could clearly see her pale eyes reflecting her shock. _Hm, her one weakness is her eyes. How ironic. _

"Oh, do you really? Then prove it."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know… come with me on an attack to the MountainPack camp."

"Definitely."

"Wait. I'm not done."

"Okay then…"

"Any cat will go with their leader if they're the deputy, because deputies do that. But would you stand by me as a regular warrior?"

"Of course!" there was no hesitation in Spiritflame's voice, though there was clear sadness. "So I'm no longer deputy."

"Well, as of now, no, you're not. In fact, there's already a new deputy. And he's been notified." Noticing the shock on the gray tom's face, she added, "Don't worry. Prove your loyalty, and you'll be deputy again."

"Well, good. I'd hate to lose my position."

"I'm sure you would." Icestar purred, seeming to have regained some of her affection towards him. Their pawsteps receded, and soon were inaudible. Pinekit popped out of the hole, to find Shadowkit cautiously stalking across the den, and Icekit unfurling her tail and padding out of the hole. He turned down to the hole and mewed softly, "Hawkkit, you can come out now."

His brother tentatively poked his head out, looking around and finally deeming it safe to leave the hole. Of course, it took a little more effort getting out than in, and Pinekit ended up literally picking up his littermate by the scruff and dragging him out. "So… what do you say to that?" he asked, looking at his brother and sister.

Icekit snorted. "Well, it sucks for Spiritflame."

"And I wonder who the new deputy is." Shadowkit murmured.

"It should be Darkbreeze!" Hawkkit squeaked.

"What? But Icystrike hates Icestar! And Icestar hates Icystrike! So why would she make her mate the deputy?" Pinekit stuttered.

"Well… We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Icekit sighed, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Yup, she was really gonna have to work on the whole 'expressive eyes' thing.

**So, what do you think? I was planning on this being a little bonus chapter, but I decided to make it more interesting. And clear up some questions. xP So, review, follow, favorite, all three! Thank you!**

**~Icey**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hi! Before I say anything else, I just want to say how AWESOME you guys are! I checked my story stats this morning and I had 3 new reviews, 200 more views, and 12 (I think) new viewers! Thanks so much, guys! **

**Silverwind1313- sorry about the bolding thing, that was just something I didn't know I was doing. And thanks!**

**Queen June- Thanks! **

**Cinderstar377- Thanks! And lol! ;D**

**So anyways, on to the chapter!**

Icystrike stared at Darkbreeze. "What? But… what about Spiritflame?"

Sorrow entered Darkbreeze's gaze as he replied, "There have been rumors about him seeing other she-cats. MountainPack she-cats. So Icestar decided to test his loyalty to both the Clan and to her by seeing if he would follow her into a reckless, very life-threatening battle as a normal warrior, instead of as a deputy who's required to go. And until he's proven his loyalty, I'm the deputy. And if he doesn't prove his loyalty, I stay deputy."

"That's… that's great! But why you?" she mewed bluntly.

"Well, its nice to know that I have such a solid supporter." Darkbreeze muttered drily.

Icystrike blinked. "Wh- oh! Sorry! It's just that, you know, she hates me, and everyone thinks we're mates." Darkbreeze looked hurt at the last part but didn't object. "Oh, well, you know, I do like you, but you know… its just… I mean…" she blundered, not sure what to say.

Darkbreeze looked amused as he cut her off. "It's fine. And she won't say why she chose me. I guess it's because I'm strong, but who knows?"

"Well, isn't _someone _humble?"

"I've got nothing to be humble about."

"Really? I could give you a list."

"Do tell."

Icystrike purred, "Well, it depends. Do you want the short one or the long one? The short one should take about two moons to tell, the long one… maybe three or four seasons? That's if I cut down the long one."

"Hey…. I asked for a list, not torture." He mewed playfully. "And by all standards, listening to your voice for more than a day is torture. For most, more than a heartbeat is torture. I'm nice, though." He put on an innocent face at the last part.

"Sure you are." Icystrike laughed. She tried lifting a paw to gently bat him, but found it frozen in the ice. "How long have we been here?"

He shrugged. "Eh… not that long I'd guess. But it is cold up here. Do you need help with your paws?"

"No! I'm fine!" she gasped, tugging violently at her paws.

Sadly, this only caused Darkbreeze even more amusement and he burst out laughing. "Yes, I can definitely tell you're fine."

"If you're so sure I'm not fine, then help me!" she snapped.

"All right…" he purred, and sauntered over.

_10 minutes later… (Don't worry, nothing weird happened. I just didn't think a boring account of her getting her paws out would be interesting to read)_

"Finally!" She gasped, as her paws broke the now-thin layer of ice. "Thanks."

"Sure. Should we go back now?" he mewed.

"Good idea." Icystrike agreed. They walked back in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Soon enough they neared the cave. Darkbreeze sighed. "Here, let me lead. You're out of shape." He added, purring.

Icystrike huffed. "As if!" But she didn't argue as he walked ahead.

He turned back after a few steps with a smirk. "Doing okay there, Icystrike?"

Icystrike was about to make a sharp comeback when suddenly a blob of sharp bits of ice, rotting crowfood, and plenty of other horrible things came crashing down on Darkbreeze's head.

"Fox-dung!" he yowled.

"Whoa there, _language_!" Icystrike exclaimed with amusement in her voice.

He turned to her slowly. "A huge load of crowfood and other StarClan-forsaken things just fell on my head. Do you think I care?" As if on cue, the rotting pelt of a water vole slid over his face. "And now I don't think I'll ever eat water vole again. That was my favorite food." He complained.

"You sound like a kit, Darkbreeze." Icystrike snorted. "Speaking of kits… I think I know who did this."

"Oh… one of the little terrors."

"Yep. Pretty clever, though." Icystrike admitted, gesturing to the elaborate trap. There had been a somewhat thin sort of vine, probably bark stripped carefully off a tree and tied into a string, which was connected to a giant leaf hanging above. The horrible pile of garbage had been wrapped in the bag, and was held aloft by the bark string. The string came down, was bent around a branch, and went from there slanting towards the ground until it finally hit the ground, where it was tied to a thick branch in the ground. Icekit had managed to conceal the vine well, though it wasn't apparent how. Maybe she had been depending on the victim to be too preoccupied or just tired to pay attention. Anyways, there was a flat piece of bark laid on top of the string, and that was the trigger. When a cat stepped on the bark, the weight of the cat on the bark, and below, the string, would break the vine and send the leaf plummeting down. But one part of the leaf was secured so that only one side would slide open, ensuring that a giant stuffed leaf wouldn't fall down instead of the contents. It was better than clever, in fact. It was genius.

Icystrike explained the trap to Darkbreeze, and his eyes widened. "She… how could she… its amazing! And she's just a three moon old kit! How did she even think of that?"

"Forget that, just think of what she'll think of as a full grown warrior! Intricate battle plans, traps, all kinds of things! We need to show Icestar!" Icystrike gushed. "Yeah, I hate her, but I mean, who else would we tell? We need Icestar to mentor her! It would suck for my enemy to mentor my kit, but let's face it, I didn't really want them, and even though for some reason I love them, she still deserves to be mentored by the leader. StarClan should mentor her!" Icystrike mewed playfully.

"They should. She could even get stars in her fur, maybe. Leafwind would be so jealous."

"Yeah, right! She doesn't have a mean, envious, or anything other than kind fur on her pelt!" she joked.

"Anyways, why don't you go clean up from… all that… and meet me inside. Find some snow and roll in it,." Icystrike continued.

He padded away, calling back, "That should be difficult to find, I'm not sure where to look!"

"Be patient! Darkbreeze never gives up, right?" she yowled after him.

"Never!"

Icystrike stifled a purr and headed into the cave, going straight for the nursery.

**ICEKIT POV**

Icekit was curled up in a corner, wondering if her trap had been sprung yet, when the sound of her mother's pawsteps came through the den entrance. _Uh oh._

"Icekit?" her mother called.

"Er… yes?" Icekit mewed hesitantly.

"I'd like to talk to you. Outside."

_Well, that's never a good thing. _Icekit reluctantly got up and padded outside after her mother. "Yes, mother?" Icekit tried for a sweet and innocent voice. Judging by the amusement on her mother's face, it wasn't working very well.

"I'm not mad at you, so cut the innocent act."

_Well, that's a relief._ "Okay, good, my voice was hurting from squeaking like a two-moon old kit."

"Icekit, you're only four moons old."

"Yeah, but that's a huge difference! It's a whole two moons!"

The mirth in Icystrike's eyes was unbearable, and Icekit snapped, "Why are you even asking me about it?"

"Don't even get snappy with me, Icekit. I'm not going to hesitate to send you off to the MountainPack." Icystrike growled angrily. "Now, what I was going to talk about is the trap you set. It's—"

"Yes, yes, I know, it's mischievous and disrespectful to the warriors that work everyday hard to feed me, and fight to—"

"What? No! I'm saying it was—"

"Insolent, careless, rude, thoughtless of me to do—"

"Icekit! Just shut up and listen! I thought it was brilliant!" Icystrike burst in irritably. "It was pure genius. I don't think any cat in the Clan, of any age, would be able to think of that. And how did you execute that all? You're so small, how did you find the material, tie up the leaf, bring it down, connect it to branches, drive the branches into the ground, conceal the vine, and everything else?" Icystrike asked, finally stopping for breath.

"Trade secrets," mumbled Icekit.

"Whatever. But I want you to tell Icestar everything. Please?" her mother's voice suddenly changed to pleading. That was indescribably satisfying, and Icekit nodded. "Okay."

"Great!" Icystrike mewed happily. After a few moments, the white cat nodded at the leader's den. "Okay… go."

"Oh, now? Sure." Icekit sighed and padded into the leader's den.

**ICYSTRIKE POV**

Well, that was a relief. It was finally over, and now she could go take a nap. She popped into the warriors den, and headed over to where Darkbreeze was taking a nap. "Darkbreeze. Darkbreeze!" she mewed. When he didn't respond, she sighed and started poking him with a stick clamped between her teeth. Who was stupid enough to leave a stick next to sleeping warriors? Honestly, Icekit's intelligence was going to have to make up for the stupidity of the rest of the Clan.

Darkbreeze groaned as he mumbled, "Just a little longer, Twilightfur, please. Don't make me eat the hawk…" he groaned as his eyes slowly opened. "Oh! Icystrike! It's you! What in StarClan were you thinking?" he growled.

"Just wanted to let you know that I sent Icekit in to see the leader."

"Was it really necessary to wake me up? With a stick?" he complained.

"Yes." Icystrike mewed resolutely. "Well, bye now."

"Wait! Come closer! I want to ask you something."

"Sure…" she padded forward and he put his muzzle to her ear.

"Will you be my mate?" he whispered so that only she could hear it.

She purred. "Nice try." With that, she walked away, tossing a leaf in his face.

He didn't seem hurt at all by her refusal. "It was worth a shot!" he called after her. He got a few curious looks, but they only lasted a few heartbeats before cats went back to important matters like sleeping. And gossiping. Nope, don't forget gossiping.

Icystrike left the den and headed for the leader's den to listen. Icestar was speaking. Sadly, she could only catch phrases. "Well… seems like… great intelligence… use to the Clan… better than Icystrike…" At the last part, Icystrike's pelt bristled, but she kept listening.

Icekit mewed hesitantly. "I think Icystrike's useful."

Icystrike crept into the entrance of the den, hoping to be unseen. She was successful, and she settled down to listen more.

"Oh, she is, but it's a known fact that she hates me. Only she, I, and a dead cat know why."

"Really? What is it?"

"You understand the colossal importance of keeping quiet if I tell you, correct? I know your intelligence is above average, so I expect you comprehend why."

"Oh, I do. And I won't tell Icystrike, don't worry."

"All right then." Icestar lowered her voice. "Icystrike hates me because she believes—" She looked around, suddenly suspicious. "Is someone there?"

Icystrike stood, pretending to have just walked in. "Oh, yeah, I was just wondering how it was going."

Icestar gave her a cold look… but that was typical of her, actually. "We're doing fine. Icekit is going to be my apprentice when she is six moons old." She threw an almost imperceptible glance at Icekit, which would have passed unnoticed unless the onlooker was specifically looking for. Which she was.

"That's great. Well, Icekit, come on, it's time for you to take a nap."

"Fine." Icekit sulked, looking longingly back at Icestar. Icestar gave a motion as if to say 'Another time.'

Icekit and her mother left the den, and went to the nursery. "Well, I hope you're ready for a rigorous apprenticeship," Icystrike mewed jokingly.

"Yeah, under Icestar, I think I'll learn a lot." Icekit's words held a double meaning which did not go unappreciated by Icystrike. _That horrible cat is going to mislead my own daughter… Not if I can help it…_

**So, what do you think? What was Icestar going to confess? Find out in the next chapter of Decline of ShimmerClan! :D Yeah, I wasn't really sure where to stop, but at the end, it sort of felt right. I now have a crystal clear idea of where to take this! Yay! :D Until now, it was kinda fuzzy… :\ Well, anyways, review, follow, and favorite! Thanks again to all the people who reviewed the last chapter and the others, it really made my day! :D *radio voice* Thank you, and tune in next time for Decline of ShimmerClan! **

**~Icey**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hi! So sorry I didn't get this up sooner, considering its size. Sooo much homework! Teachers do NOT understand that their students have lives too. Ugh! Anyways… So, suspense (sort of)! Some of that will be lifted today… possibly. If you want the definite answer, read on!**

_**Last time…**_

_"All right then." Icestar lowered her voice. "Icystrike hates me because she believes—" She looked around, suddenly suspicious. "Is someone there?"_

_Icystrike stood, pretending to have just walked in. "Oh, yeah, I was just wondering how it was going."_

_Icestar gave her a cold look… but that was typical of her, actually. "We're doing fine. Icekit is going to be my apprentice when she is six moons old." She threw an almost imperceptible glance at Icekit, which would have passed unnoticed unless the onlooker was specifically looking for. Which she was._

_"That's great. Well, Icekit, come on, it's time for you to take a nap."_

_"Fine." Icekit sulked, looking longingly back at Icestar. Icestar gave a motion as if to say 'Another time.'_

_Icekit and her mother left the den, and went to the nursery. "Well, I hope you're ready for a rigorous apprenticeship," Icystrike mewed jokingly._

_"Yeah, under Icestar, I think I'll learn a lot." Icekit's words held a double meaning which did not go unappreciated by Icystrike_. _That horrible cat is going to mislead my own daughter__… __Not if I can help it…_

Everything was dark. And cold. Very cold. Why was it so cold? And the ground under her paws was squishy. That was odd. It was like grass. Except, of course, grass is usually not dark brown-ish green and slimy. It felt disgusting under her paws, like mud starting to harden, thick and gooey and difficult to walk in. Maybe this stuff _was_ mud. But why was it green? She picked up a paw and it made a sucking noise. She started to walk along the path, hating the feeling of being so loud and traceable. The mud didn't do anything to cover her tracks either. This place was terrible. And on top of all of this, the sky was pitch black. That was it. No stars. No moon. Nothing. The only light was faded and eerie, coming from the oddly glowing eyes of large birds flying above. Icystrike sighed and looked around, wondering if this place went on forever, and how she got here in the first place.

"Yes. It does go on forever. And you came here because of me." A voice mewed coldly behind her. Cold… and familiar.

"Hollyberry!" Icystrike gasped.

"Icystrike." The other cat greeted simply, sparing only a nod at her.

"Why am I here? Is this StarClan? No, it can't be. StarClan should have _stars_."

"My my, isn't _someone_ perceptive?" the dark cat commented drily. "Just like that kit of hers, Icekit."

"I didn't want them…" Icystrike protested feebly, picking up on Hollyberry's accusation quickly enough.

"And yet you have them. And you say you love them. That's not the Icypaw I trained, is it?"

"No… but I can't help it. Icekit is so intelligent, she could be of such big help to taking down Icestar."

"Yes, she will be…" Hollyberry mused. "She will be, unless she gets attached to her to-be mentor, Icestar. What was the point of that? You apprentice your daughter to the cat who killed your mother."

Having recovered from her initial shock, Icystrike's cunning came back. "Well, if she spends enough time with Icestar, she'll not only learn the leader's weaknesses, but secrets too." She mewed back calmly.

This seemed to please Hollyberry. "Good. You've gotten over being struck dumb by the… natural beauty of this place." She sighed sarcastically.

"Yes… it's rather stunning."

"Anyways, enough of this. You're here for me to train you. I'll teach you even more battle moves, and help you with all your strategic moves as well."

"Thanks." _But where are we… _Icystrike wondered.

"We're in the Dark Forest."

"Wh- do you read minds? That's the second time you've done that!"

"Oh, yes. Dark Forest cats get powers too. It's so much fun."

"I wish I could read minds too…" Icystrike sighed.

"Die, and you will." Hollyberry smiled evilly and unsheathed her claws. Unlike the rest of her form, the claws shone bold and white. They contrasted with the shadowy properties of her pelt.

"Eh… on second though, pfft, powers, who needs those?" the pale warrior amended quickly. Hollyberry let out a dark laugh and unsheathed her claws.

"It's time for you to go, Icystrike, but keep in mind… don't trust anyone… not Darkbreeze… not Eaglepelt… not even little Icekit." With that dark thought, the world started to fade, until all went black.

**Sorry this chapter was tiny! I knew if I kept writing I wouldn't be able to break it off, and I like keeping one thing revealed each chapter. Occasionally two. Anyways, sorry again, and review, favorite, follow!**

**~Icey**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hi! Thanks for clicking! So anyways, nothing much to say. On to the chapter!**

Icystrike woke up gasping in her nest. Quickly looking around, she realized with a sigh of relief that nobody else was awake. Cuddled up against her were her kits. Pinekit, snoring like a badger, Hawkkit twitching like usual, Icekit silent. Nothing different there. But then… where was Shadowkit? Frantically, Icystrike started to scan the den, looking for the dark brown pelt. A small movement made her jump, and she turned quickly to find Shadowkit quietly sleeping next to her. Of course. Well, now that she was up, might as well go and do something. She slowly stood, trying not to wake the kits, and padded out of the dark den. Her paws sounded softly on the cold, hard stone, and rang out clearly in the crisp morning air. Judging by the light outside, it was very early, much earlier than most warriors woke up. _Oh well. May as well get some food… if there is any._ She made her way to the fresh kill, where there was one water vole. _Water vole… Darkbreeze's favorite…_ she thought, which brought on a barrage of memories. Foremost among these, the poison incident.

_Don't trust him! _ A sharp hiss broke through her thoughts.

"What?" Icystrike gasped, spinning around to find the person who had whispered in her ear.

_Mouse-brain, I'm not here in person, I didn't feel like gracing your eyes with my beauty._

The voice again. Where was it coming from?

_Since you're obviously too slow to figure this out yourself, it's me, Hollyberry._

Oh. Well then. "How did you read my thoughts?" she hissed quietly.

_No need to say it out loud, just think it. And how many times do I have to mention that I have powers?_

The voice sounded quite irritated now. _Um… Right. Okay, like this?_

_Yes, good. Just wanted to remind you in case my ominous message didn't register- which it obviously didn't- don't trust him! Or anyone. Definitely not anyone. And he classifies as 'anyone', so don't trust him! Now, I'll leave your small brain before it's overloaded by my presence. _

Sure enough, the hissing voice left her ears. _Well that's a relief, _Icystrike thought before quickly hoping that Hollyberry hadn't been listening. When nothing happened, Icystrike sighed a breath of relief which floated in front of her eyes for a moment. Then she picked up the vole and took it into her little crevice where she always hid, or relaxed, or both. Occasionally. As she sank in her teeth, a low, seductive purr filled her ear. "Well hello there, gorgeous. Did you just get back from StarClan? I can see they gave you stars in your pelt- no, wait, it's always that way."

"Nice try, Darkbreeze." She mewed. He perked up. "Also, nice fail. Work on your lines next time."

His tail fell, but only for a moment. "Anyways, why _are _you up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Was her short reply.

He looked at her as if waiting for her to continue, but when she didn't, he thankfully didn't press. Instead he sat down by her and stared out over the horizon. "I was just… hunting. I caught that." He mewed proudly.

"I think I just lost my appetite," she replied playfully.

"Oh, come on, you've eaten _tons_ of my voles in your life. Be thankful anyways, if I hadn't caught that, nobody would have. Then you might have died of cold and hunger, and your kits would die too. Then that would send the other kits into a depression, and they would die too, and if they died, surely their mother and possibly father would die of grief. If their father died, then the other cats would be suspicious about all the death and start to turn on each other, killing each other in their sleep. Then eventually the whole Clan would die. So you can thank me for not indirectly killing the Clan by waking up early and catching _that._" He mewed, pointing with his tail at her vole.

"Yes, you're right. And if I don't scratch you right now, you might get the idea that I like you, then you'll go off and kill all the other toms in the Clan to ensure that you don't have any competition. That would include the leader's son and mate, and then she would kill _you _for killing the whole Clan. Then ShimmerClan would only have she-cats—oh wait, that's a good thing. I guess I won't scratch you after all." She retorted.

"Ouch. That was unnecessary." He complained.

"Oh, it was completely necessary, or else—"

"Okay! I get it! No need to go on, however much I love the sound of your voice," he cut off, evidently feeling that the sentence was too un-flirty at the end.

"Icystrike. Darkbreeze. Nice to see you two." A somewhat higher voice mewed behind them.

"Aah!" Icystrike gasped, turning with lightning speed to see who it was. Eaglepelt stood silently behind them. Smoothing her ruffled pelt, she spoke again. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, yes, you can. Can I have a word with you?" He glanced at Darkbreeze when the tom didn't move. "Alone?"

"Oh… sure." Icystrike agreed, confused. "Let's just go outside and let him stay warm. I'll be right back, Darkbreeze," she mewed to the fuming tom.

"Good for you." He growled and stomped back to the warriors den like a kit who was told he couldn't play.

Eaglepelt looked at her with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine, really. He's just a bit… volatile." She mewed airily.

He purred. "All right then, come on." He padded out the cave, and thankfully stopped there. "How are your kits?" he mewed, light expression replaced with a darker, more serious one.

"They're fine. Icekit is going to be apprenticed to Icestar." She mewed nervously.

"Good, that's going to be very helpful to her. She'll learn a lot from Icestar, I sure did."

_Oh… right. He's her son. Forgot about that… _She thought feebly. "Right… so…"

"Who's the father? Forgive my asking, I'm just curious."

"I… can you keep a secret? I wouldn't tell anyone, but I know you wouldn't tell other cats."

He nodded solemnly. "Yes, of course, but why don't we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure." They ducked behind a steep face of rock and Icystrike continued. "I don't know who the father is."

"I assumed they were Darkbreeze's."

"Yes, most of the Clan does, but I don't know for sure. Some of them look more like… Well… they have lighter pelts. One looks…" she swallowed. _Spit it out! _"One looks like you." She blurted out, more like a string out sounds than a sentence. The effect it had on Eaglepelt, however, showed that he heard it very clearly.

"You think… they're mine?" he breathed, eyes wide.

"I don't know! Maybe! But one looks like Darkbreeze!" she wailed softly.

"Oh… that's… quite the situation you have there." He mewed, disappointment clear.

"I'm sorry… if they were yours, would you be happy?"

"Icystrike, I've loved you all my life. I would be incredibly happy if they were. But if they aren't, I'm still happy you have them. And I'm happy you found someone _you _loved."

_Sappy. Just… sappy. _Hollyberry's familiar hiss filled her ear.

"But I don't know!" She repeated plaintively, ignoring Hollyberry and not really registering the fact that Eaglepelt was in love with her.

"Umm… Icystrike. Are you… forgetting to address something?" he mewed uncertainly.

_Huh?_ She replayed the exchange in her mind for a minute before she hit on the answer. "You… you love me?" she gasped.

"Yes, with all my heart. I've never loved another cat like I loved you, and I never will." He mewed soulfully.

_What. A Sap. You can't possibly like this tom. He's such a cliché idiot. Pouring out his heart to the she-cat of his dreams, who he's loved since he met her. And to top it all off, he's doing it on a snowy mountain with atmospheric snow. Come on, really? _The sardonic hiss was back.

"I… I can't forget what you did all those seasons ago… I do care for you."

"You only care because of that. Nothing else." He mewed, downcast. He didn't meet her eyes.

"It's not that small… It's something that can't be repaid." She sighed.

He looked up and stared into her eyes, and in those deep eyes, her mind swirled into the hazy world of memories.

_Battle raged around her. Icykit shrank into a corner, trying to stay unnoticed. The MountainPack swarmed everywhere in the cave, and the scent of blood and fear filled the air. "Please don't notice me… please don't notice me… please…" she muttered under her breath as a mantra._

_Of course, her luck didn't hold. A tall, slender she-cat stepped out of the mass of fighting cats and walked straight for her. "Well, well, well. What have we here? A little kit, cowering in the shadows, shying from battle? In the MountainPack, you would have started training by now. How old are you, three moons? Oh, by now, you'd be well into your training. You'd have gone into battle a few times already by now. You'd be fighting bravely and valiantly alongside your Packmates, not hiding in a corner." Her eyes glinted with an evil light as she stepped forward. "Well, I would kill you, but I think I could take you home. Train you as a warrior and use you against your Clanmates. Do you have siblings? A living mother and father? If so, I'd use you against all of them. And you wouldn't mind, because you wouldn't even know who they were. Then, after you kill them, I'll tell you who they were. Where you came from. And watch you stare horrified at their lifeless bodies. Yes, I think I'll do just that. And I'll tell you about this conversation, and see your guilt eat you up as you realize you could have stopped it all." She snarled, malicious laughter coming out at the end of her sentence. _

"_No. She couldn't stop it all. I can, however." A voice mewed from behind the she-cat. Eaglepaw leapt onto the cat, tackling her and bowling her over with his momentum. They wrestled for a moment before the cat pinned down Eaglepaw. "Oh, how sweet, you tried to save your precious little Clanmate. I bet you though you could take me. Of course you couldn't. Don't you know who you're dealing with?" she mewed, voice sickly sweet._

_"Of course I do. You're Claw. The leader of that dumb pack of rogues." He spat, wriggling under her weight. She simply dug her claws in and snarled. _

_"You know me then, and you still attacked. How brave… or should I say, idiotic. Bravery and stupidity are two very similar things. Both are dangerous, but one is celebrated while the other is ridiculed. I bet you're celebrated for your bravery. Not anymore. You'll wish you never touched me!" she growled, spitting out the last part in a hiss._

_Icykit hissed and unsheathed her claws, lunging for Claw. "You're horrible! Evil! Terrible! I'll kill you! Painfully! I'll do… all those things you were going to do to me!" she squeaked angrily as she slashed away with her claws._

_She had her mother's long claws, and even at her young age, she could inflict small amounts of damage. Small, but enough to get Claw distracted. "Oh, what's this? Does the little kit actually have some fire?" she snarled in a low voice, whirling on the kit. "You think your little thorns you call claws can hurt me?"_

"_No, but they can distract you," Eaglepaw growled. He had gotten up and he now had his paw poised above the snarling cat's head. "And distraction is fatal on the battlefield." _

_They stared each other down for a while, and time seemed to stretch. Who was going to move first? Icykit hoped sincerely that it would be Eaglepaw, because if Claw moved first then Eaglepaw and herself were both as good as dead._

_Thankfully, Claw relented. "You win this time. Now, according to your little code, you've got to let me go." She hissed, glaring at him with a freezing stare._

"_You're lucky we live in a civilized way. If we didn't, you'd just be a limp body being tossed over a cliff," he growled before stepping back._

_She threw him a hatred-filled glance and fled into the crowd. Moments later, her yowl sounded clearly through the crowd. "MountainPack, retreat!"_

_The lean cats stopped what they were doing and all slunk out the entrance, ignoring the jeers of the ShimmerClan cats._

"_Eaglepaw… you saved me… thank you." Icykit breathed._

_He turned to look at her, eyes filled with affection. "Of course… I couldn't let harm come to you…" he sighed, trailing off. _

"_Eaglepaw, what—" she started, when her mew was cut off by her mother's frantic one. "Icykit! Where are you?"_

"_I'm over here, mother!" Icykit mewed in a high-pitched voice. She raced straight to her mother, brushing right by the tom who saved her life. She didn't the longing gaze that followed her back to her mother, though her mother did. Windfeather lifted her head and stared back into Eaglepaw's gaze for a moment before giving a barely discernable nod of approval. Then she turned back to her kit and shepherded her back into the nursery, leaving Eaglepaw standing in the open, wondering if he had really just gotten approval._

Eaglepelt broke through her fog of memories. "I loved you then and I loved you now. Your mother approved of me, even, and that I appreciate greatly. She was… a wonderful cat, and I'm so sorry for what happened to her."

Icystrike's mind cleared, and she whipped her head up. "You have no idea what happened to her! You think she died in battle! You're a useless fox-hearted cat who doesn't deserve to be a warrior! You just blindly listen to what you hear without actually _thinking! _You're just a mindless drone of your mother! I can't believe you drew me in when you're just the pampered son of the leader!" she snarled with venom laced through each word.

Eaglepelt stepped back as though physically struck. "What are you talking about?" he mewed, bewildered.

"You wouldn't know, would you? You're just the unthinking slave of your mother! You don't question what she says, or what she does! You just listen because… you're too… you're… too scared!" she growled, enraged, whirling away from him. "I can't believe I thought you could think for yourself!"

She stomped back into the cave, shaking the snow off her pelt and heading right to Icestar's den. Thankfully, Icestar was the only one there. "Icestar!" she yowled.

"What, what, can't a leader get some sleep?" Icestar yawned.

"No! Not when she brainwashes her own son into believing a bunch of mouse-dung! I don't want you mentoring Icekit!" she spat.

The leader's confusion was easily visible. Obviously, Icestar was too tired to assume her usual frozen mask. "I didn't brainwash him into anything. And I think Icekit would be a wonderful apprentice."

"Yes! That's why you can't have her!" Icystrike snarled.

"Icystrike… don't let this get out of hand…" Icestar pleaded. "Don't ruin your kit's chances because of your insecurities."

Icystrike snapped. "Insecurities? INSECURITES? You killed my mother and you say that hating you is some kind of _insecurity?" _Icystrike snarled in a low voice.

"I didn't kill your mother."

"LIES!" Icystrike roared, lunging for the leader. She bowled her over and started clawing at her stomach. "Lying… murderous… evil… conniving…" she hissed with each blow.

From somewhere, Spiritflame materialized. "Icystrike. Get off." He mewed calmly, authority ringing in his mew.

"No! Your evil mate deserves no mercy!" she mewed, not looking up.

"Well then, I suppose I'm going to have to do this the painful way." He sighed. Striding forward, he grabbed her scruff in his teeth and hauled her off. His superior size won out and she was pulled off the leader, spitting and bristling. "Let go of me, you flea-bag!"

"No thanks." Was his simple reply as he deposited her at the other side of the cave. "What was all that about?"

"She's an evil, conniving, plotting, merciless, murderous—"

"Get on with it."

"—cruel, heartless excuse for a leader! How could you love her?" she finished.

"I love her because of all her good qualities. None of which you're seeing right now." He turned to Icestar. "Why did she attack you?"

"She was mad about me mentoring her kit." Icestar lied smoothly.

_Why is she covering for me? Why not just tell the truth? _Icystrike wondered. The truth hit her. _It's because she knows that if he finds out, he'll see the truth and not love her anymore. Selfish, lying fox-heart._ Icystrike sighed. _I can't wait to tell Hollyberry all about this. _

"I'm terribly sorry, Icestar, I lost my head. You are a very worthy mentor for my daughter. Please forgive me." Icystrike mewed through gritted teeth.

The mirth in Icestar's eyes was unmistakable as she nodded magnanimously. "Of course, Icystrike."

Spiritflame seemed awkward. "Er… now that we've all made nice, can I leave without you two tearing each other's throats out?"

Icestar smiled. "Of course. Thank you."

As soon as he left, Icystrike snarled, "I'll never forgive you, Icestar, and I have no reason to."

"You're right, you don't. Because I did nothing wrong."


	17. Chapter 15

**Hi! Welcome back! So… nothing much to say. One thing: If you have an Instagram account, I'd love if you could follow me! My name: _askclove_ **

**If you could follow me… well, that'd be great! Thanks! Also, I may start a Minecraft Youtube channel with my friend. If I do, I'll tell you guys. :D **

**School stuff: I have an evil history teacher who's a wannabe hippy and obsessed with good study techniques. And she's so helpful; she gives us lots of tests to practice our study skills on. Isn't she just wonderful? xD**

**So that's why I'm not updating too often. Sorry about that. I'll try to write more often anyways.**

**Okay, enough blabber about my random life. On to the chapter!**

_**Last time…**_

_As soon as he left, Icystrike snarled, "I'll never forgive you, Icestar, and I have no reason to."_

"_You're right, you don't. Because I did nothing wrong."_

**And now…**

"Let all cats join here under the Iceledge for a Clan meeting!" the sharp call sounded from the frozen ledge.

"Oh, joy. I wonder what that mouse-brain's going to say." A grouchy mew came from behind Icystrike.

Icystrike jumped and spun around. "Wh— Stonefoot?"

The dark she-cat purred. "You didn't think I'd changed my loyalties, did you?"

"Of… course not." Icystrike responded carefully. _Where has she been this whole time? And why have I not seen her since that day when she caught me after the whole poison vole incident?_

_Oh, she's just a… close relative of mine. She's on your side, don't worry. And she knows about us. Some time I think I'll bring you both to me in your dreams to have a conference. _Well, who else would that hissing voice in her head belong to but Hollyberry?

"So. You're in touch with Hollyberry, right?" mewed Stonefoot.

"Yeah. And so are you?"

"Yes. I can't wait until we can get rid of that useless leader. And then we can make… uh… _you _the leader. Yes, yes, you. You'd be a great leader. That's why I support you." Stonefoot blustered. Something was up, but Icystrike wasn't sure what. Just as she was about to inquire further, Icestar's voice started again.

"Icekit, Shadowkit, Hawkkit, and Pinekit, please step forward."

The four kits stepped forwards. Well, Pinekit bounded ahead of his littermates excitedly, Hawkkit shakily inched forwards, Shadowkit slunk alongside his brothers and sister, and Icekit padded softly, dignifiedly, along at the back.

"Pinekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw. Your mentor will be Stonefoot. I hope Stonefoot will pass down all she knows on to you."

Stonefoot strode forwards confidently, touching noses with the new apprentice, who was nearly shaking with excitement. The two then sat down at the edge of the loose circle.

"Shadowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Eaglepelt. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

A surprised looking Eaglepelt padded forwards and touched noses gently with the small cat, then led him to sit by his brother.

"Hawkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Darkbreeze. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

Looking proud, Darkbreeze hurried into the center of the circle and touched noses with his son, happiness twinkling in his eyes.

_Great. The two possible fathers are _both_ mentoring their possible sons. Could things get any worse?_

Of course, Icystrike had forgotten Icekit, who had been patiently sitting until then.

"Icekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. I will mentor you, and I hope to pass on all my knowledge to you." Icestar then bent her head and touched noses with Icepaw. Any onlooker who didn't know that this was prearranged would think Icek—Icepaw to be an ingrate for not even showing any appreciation at being mentored by the leader. "This Clan meeting is over."

Icystrike rushed over to her kits. "I'm so proud of you!" she purred, quite unlike her normal, indifferent self.

Pinepaw playfully tacked his mother, while Hawkpaw awkwardly nodded. Shadowpaw gave a small purr, and Icepaw was deep in conversation with Icestar.

"Icestar. Good choices on the mentors." Icystrike mewed stiffly to the leader.

Icestar nodded slightly. "Thank you. I thought you'd like for your mate to mentor your less confident kit, and I thought my son would be a good moderating factor for Shadowpaw. Stonefoot is a reliable warrior, and I trust she can teach Pinepaw many things. As for Icepaw… well, she is incredibly intelligent."

_Exactly. So why again are you mentoring her?_ Icystrike had to bite her tongue to keep from saying those words aloud. A burst of laughter in Icystrike's head notified her that Hollyberry had heard. _Good one, Icystrike,_ the dead warrior laughed.

_Glad to brighten your day,_ Icystrike thought bad-temperedly. "Well. Thank you. I'll be moving into the warriors den, then…" she mewed, to confirm.

"Yes, yes, go on ahead then. You should move back, unless of course you'd like to stay in the nursery and help out. Permanently." Icestar suggested with a laugh in her eyes.

"Er…. No thanks. I'd rather not." Icystrike mewed quickly and padded back to the warriors den. She took a nest in the far corner and fell deep into sleep.

_In the Dark Forest…_

"Well. Glad to see you're here. You too, Stonefoot." Hollyberry growled.

"Of course. I'm a mentor now." Stonefoot replied, pride glinting in her eyes.

"Of course you are. You deserve it. And Icystrike, if they weren't _yours…_" Hollyberry mewed, with an accusatory tone in her voice when she said 'yours', "I'm sure you would be a mentor of one too."

"Yes. There's always the next litter of kits, right?" Icystrike mewed lightly, trying to turn away the dark gaze that was boring into her. It felt as if Hollyberry's eyes saw through her body and straight to her soul—which in a way, she could.

_Reading minds is not the same thing as reading souls. Cats most often don't know what's truly in their souls._

_Oh. Okay then._ Icystrike thought back.

"Enough small talk," the warrior sighed. "We need a course of action. Our objective it to get rid of Icestar. She's a murderer. She killed Icystrike's mother, and my sister."

"What did she do to Stonefoot?" Icystrike asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well, you two _are _cousins. So in one strike, Icestar made three enemies. Not the cleverest cat, is she?" Hollyberry smirked.

"Wait… how did I not know that I had a cousin until now?"

"Pfft. Nobody knows. I never thought you needed to know. Did you?"

"Fair enough. But anyways, what are we going to do to her?"

"Well, I don't think she's _quite _dumb enough to show the Clan how evil she is."

"So… another murder attempt?"

"No. A murder. Not an attempt." Stonefoot mewed determinedly. Her words seemed frozen and unfeeling.

"All right. So how do we do this?" Hollyberry mewed, looking slightly satisfied by this conclusion.

Icystrike purred, "Easy. We've got a genius on our side."

"Who?" Stonefoot growled.

"Oh, she's… very close to me," was all Icystrike said before she disappeared, reentering the waking world.

Icystrike blinked open her eyes to find there was still afternoon light trickling through the den entrance. She stood, stretched, and went looking for her daughter.

"Icepaw?" she mewed, sticking her nose into the apprentice den.

"What, Icystrike?" mumbled Icepaw grumpily, opening one eye. Apparently, both had the same idea: sleep. Only, Icepaw seemed to have actually achieved her goal. Lucky her.

"I want to talk to you. Outside."

"Fine, fine." Icepaw sighed. She stood and padded after her mother. "So, what are you planning which requires my cunning?"

Icystrike glanced back, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Well, if you wanted something lifted or moved, you would have gotten Pinepaw. If you wanted something clever but not for malfeasance, you would have spoken to Hawkpaw. And if you wanted someone to sneak around and spy for you, then you'd be with Shadowkit right now. That leaves me. Evil genius." She smirked at the last part.

"You _are_ pretty sharp, Icepaw. Yes, I do need your clever mind. I hope you won't mind…" she mewed softly.

After Icystrike had finished explaining everything; Icestar murdering Icystrike's mother, Hollyberry and Stonefoot helping her plot, and everything else, she sighed and looked down at her daughter. "So what do you think? Are you in? I trust you not to relay this all to Icestar, by the way."

Icepaw snorted. "Of course I won't tell her. How would that benefit me?"

_Always selfish… I'm so proud! _Icystrike thought happily. "True. So… are you in?"

"Sure. Why not? I'm always up for a little challenge. Remember the trap—"

"Of course. That was… just… wow. By the way, how did—"

"Ah-ah-ah! Trade secrets!" Icepaw mewed in a sing-song voice.

Icystrike sighed. "If you insist." Noticing the sky, she mewed, "Let's go back in. I think it's about to start snowing."

"Yes, and that would be a first." Icepaw muttered as she padded behind her mother.

"I heard that!" Icystrike reprimanded, realizing she wasn't being a very good mother by allowing attitude from her daughter.

"You were supposed to!" the apprentice shot back.

Ehh, who cared about attitude? Icepaw had a spark, and Icystrike had every intention of fanning that spark into a flame of hatred for Icestar. After all, isn't that what Hollyberry had done for Icystrike herself?

Icystrike opened her eyes and looked around. Yep, there was no question; she was in StarClan with Hollyberry. Another night training session, then. Well, no harm in that. Hollyberry would be proud of her for getting Icepaw on their side.

"Hey, mouse-brain!" A sharp mew cut through the foggy air.

"What?" Icystrike mewed, confused.

"You heard me, mouse-brain." Stonefoot growled, stepping out of a thick patch of fog.

"Why— Aren't we allies?" Icystrike stuttered.

"Hah! As if! I knew you were dumb, but I had no idea you were _this _idiotic! If I didn't make it clear earlier, I don't like you. Or your mother. I couldn't care less about Featherwind or whatever her name was."

"It's Featherbreeze. And aren't you my cousin? So you're related to my mother! And didn't you say you were helping me _because_ she's related to you?"

The dark she-cat paced forward menacingly, hissing, "Lies. Every last one. And you believed them, who knows why? Certainly not you, because you're too fish-brained to think straight. You just spend your days thinking, 'Darkbreeze? Or Eaglepelt? Darkbreeze—no, no, Eaglepelt. Wait! Darkbreeze! No… wait…' And trust me, if I had to spend any time at all with you I would be dying inside. Actually no, you would be dying. Outside. Very, very painfully."

"Um… most of that sentence made no sense to me. You're kinda… all over the place." Icystrike mewed uncertainly. _Is the foggy air impairing my… brain?_

"Not the point! My _point _is… I hope you enjoyed life, because it's all over." Stonefoot growled menacingly. She tackled Icystrike, taking her by surprise, and pinned her to the ground with one paw on her stomach and one paw on her throat. The large cat's claws dug into Icystrike's neck, drawing small droplets of blood. Icystrike tried fighting back, but moving simply caused the sharp claws to dig in more. Dark spots danced at the edges of her vision, and she simply started to accept that she was going to die. Not very Icystrike-like, but perhaps the lack of oxygen was affecting her brain. Suddenly, the weight lifted, and sweet, though dank, air flooded her lungs. Icystrike gasped desperately at the fog, shaking her head to clear her vision. Once the spots were gone, the full scene hit Icystrike like a cold slap with a fish. Stonefoot was pinned down in the same position Icystrike herself had been in not more than a few heartbeats earlier. Hollyberry was glaring at her, muttering quickly to the struggling cat under her breath. "Fish-brain… not yet… too early… Icypaw's help withdrawn… supposed to wait!" the last part came out in a snarl as Hollyberry dug her claws in deeper to Stonefoot's neck. The cat went limp, though she was probably only unconscious temporarily.

Hollyberry turned to Icystrike with a vicious snarl marring her face. "And now it's your turn. You know too much." With that, she hurled herself at Icystrike, again bowling her over and smashing her head into a tree. Icystrike frantically grasped at her thoughts, only able to form one coherent thought: Wake up. But how? She usually left casually, with Hollyberry _not _trying to murder her by denting her brain. Still, she tried blinking, closing her eyes, and simply going limp. At some point, the hazy world started to fade and Hollyberry's frustrated yowl sounded. "No, coward, don't wake up! Don't you dare run…" the voice faded with the rest of the forest, and Icystrike's eyes flew open in the warrior's den. Darkbreeze and Eaglepelt were both standing over her, concern written on their faces. Once her eyes opened, Eaglepelt sighed in relief. "Okay, she's awake."

But Darkbreeze continued to stare at her. "No. We need to talk. All three of us. Away from… everyone." He muttered before stalking out of the den, not looking back to see if the two stunned cats were following. They did, though, and ended up in Darkbreeze's favorite spot to break life-changing news. The cold, windy spot where she had told him about her to-be born kits. He probably didn't take them up to the spot where he told her about his deputyship because he didn't think either of the other cats could make it. Probably right. "All right, spill it. What was with the 'Wake up! Wake up' which you were mewing in your sleep? And why is your fur rumpled and your neck bleeding?"

Eaglepelt gasped. "What? We need to get her to the medicine cat!"

"No! She'll live! We need to talk NOW!" Darkbreeze snapped, sounding kitlike at the last part.

"Fine, fine." Eaglepelt muttered, obviously annoyed.

"So. What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Icystrike started. "I've been… plotting against Icestar." She ignored Eaglepelt's horrified expression and continued. "I wanted to kill her because she killed my mother. But… now I don't know if that's true." She proceeded to tell them all about Hollyberry and Stonefoot, about their plans, about Icepaw's involvement, and everything else. Once she finished, she exhaled slowly, shakily. "Eaglepelt, please forgive me. I know she's your mother, but… she might have killed mine!"

Despite her words, Eaglepelt still looked like he had been… well, slapped with a fish. "But… I… you'd murder? For a _grudge_?_" _He mewed, voice soft and filled with hurt.

"But… she… Hollyberry drilled it into my head from an early age. Icestar killed your mother, so kill her. That was the one thing she said most to me when she was alive. Not 'Good job,' or even 'Work harder.' Just 'Kill Icestar'. She basically brainwashed me into thinking that, and that only. So I'm sorry… please, don't hate me."

He still looked fish-slapped, but he nodded mutely. "Okay." He mumbled softly.

Icystrike stepped forward and brushed his muzzle with hers, receiving an incredulous look from Darkbreeze. Of course, Eaglepelt got a searing glare. If looks could kill.

Stepping back, she mewed, "I have to go tell Icepaw not to help them."

They nodded. "Come on then, let's not waste time." Eaglepelt softly mewed as he turned.

They practically ran the whole way to the cave, and all of them were panting from the relatively short run by the time they got there. "I guess we're all out of shape," Eaglepelt mewed, trying to lighten the mood. His comment was met with determined silence. Eaglepelt took the hint and shut up.

"Icepaw!" Icystrike hissed, poking her head again into the apprentice den.

"What? Am I not allowed to sleep?" Icepaw sighed, exasperated. She stood and padded out of the den. "I'm helping you, okay? Can I sleep?" she whispered.

"No! You can't sleep! And you can't help them, okay?" Icystrike whispered back, panicked.

"What? I already gave them my plan. Why don't you want me to help you guys? And why did you call yourself 'them'?"

"They're traitors in more ways than one! They don't want to actually help us, they just want to kill Icestar. I don't know what they want to do from there, but it's sure to be bad!" she growled in a low voice. Eaglepelt and Darkbreeze nodded solemnly as if on cue.

"What? Why didn't you figure this out earlier?" Icepaw gasped.

"I don't know! You're the genius!" Icystrike snapped.

"All right, all right! Let's not waste time arguing. Let's figure out how to counteract my plan!"

Icystrike sighed. "Will that be easy?"

"What do you think? _I _made that plan! It's going to be _incredibly hard _to stop!"

"Why did you have to be such a genius?" Icystrike growled.

"Well, genius runs in the family."

"You mean me?" Icystrike mewed.

"Pfft, no. I mean Icestar."

**Ooh! Double cliffy! Just to clarify, no, Icestar isn't the mother in some weird adoption thing or something. So yeah, the other option. xD Can't figure it out? Keep thinking! And yeah, congrats to Cinderstar377 for figuring out Hollyberry's true intentions! ;D Was I that obvious? Anyways, tune in next time to see what happens!**

**PS. Is this story moving too fast? I mean, it's only 19,000 words and I'm getting close to the end. I'm definitely planning a sequel, don't worry. You don't have to say goodbye to Icystrike and all the other lovable characters.**

**PPS. You didn't really think I forgot Stonefoot, did you? Psh. Well, fine, I did, but I was reading my own story cuz I'm awesome like that, and I was like "Oh! Another character! Oops!"**

**PPPS. I just couldn't help myself with the 'slapped with a fish' thing. Did I overuse it? It just seemed… like a hilarious image. I can just see it… lol. Anyways.**

**PPPPS. I've got to stop putting in PS's, don't I? Well, bye! Again!**

**PPPPPS. Just to give you an idea how little time I had, I've been writing in little 20-minute chunks. I started this last Saturday. It's a week from then and this is, while very long compared to the others, not a very long chapter. Compared to a LOT of fanfic. Anyways, I actually finished my test! Took it yesterday. It was… a lot easier than I expected. Anyways…. BYE!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long… had ANOTHER math test and ANOTHER history test. Ugh. Anyways, enjoy!**

**PS. How old do you think I am? Random guess. I may have been… er… kinda obvious, considering that I do talk a lot about my academic life in the AN's. Anyways, PM me your guess or just write it in a review, I guess! I'm curious to see how old you all think I am. Can't wait to hear from you guys!**

**Okay… ON TO LE CHAPTER!**

_**Last time…**_

"_They're traitors in more ways than one! They don't want to actually help us, they just want to kill Icestar. I don't know what they want to do from there, but it's sure to be bad!" she growled in a low voice. Eaglepelt and Darkbreeze nodded solemnly as if on cue._

"_What? Why didn't you figure this out earlier?" Icepaw gasped._

"_I don't know! You're the genius!" Icystrike snapped._

"_All right, all right! Let's not waste time arguing. Let's figure out how to counteract my plan!"_

_Icystrike sighed. "Will that be easy?"_

"_What do you think? I made that plan! It's going to be incredibly hard to stop!"_

"_Why did you have to be such a genius?" Icystrike growled. _

"_Well, genius runs in the family."_

"_You mean me?" Icystrike mewed._

"_Pfft, no. I mean Icestar."_

_**And now…**_

There was a moment of silence. Nobody even moved a muscle. Outside, the drops of water suddenly became ten thousand times more audible.

"What? Are Icystrike and I SIBLINGS?" Eaglepelt choked out.

This seemed to be an incorrect theory, as Icepaw took a step back, eyes lighting up with amusement. "Whoa there, no! You're not related, so… um… well, nothing weird or creepy… erm, nothing, I've said too much!" the apprentice blundered at the end, quite uncharacteristically.

"Tell us, Icepaw. Come on, please?" Darkbreeze pleaded. Also uncharacteristic. Well, drastic news like that tended to make people act differently.

Icystrike wasn't really listening to the conversation going on around her. Maybe she wasn't a genius like her daughter, but she was intelligent enough to understand what this meant.

Head swimming, it took a while for the reasonable course of action to come into Icystrike's head, which was to share her newfound knowledge. "Stop talking."

Darkbreeze gave her an odd look, and Eaglepelt mewed, "What? Why?"

"I know what Icepaw meant." The words sounded cold and wooden, without the typical life that her sentences were usually suffused with.

"Stop being mysterious and tell us, then!" Darkbreeze snapped.

"Fine! I will! And don't take your anger on me when you hear this!" she snarled back, the dead voice gone. "Icepaw's saying that… that… Eaglepelt… he… er, well, you know, he's…" Icystrike trailed off, unsure of how to break the news.

"Spit. It. Out."

The low growl from Darkbreeze inflamed Icystrike, and she hissed back, "Eaglepelt is the father of my kits. Not you. Him." With that, she stalked out of the cave.

**ICEPAW POV**

Well. That was a brusque way of putting it, but some cats valued the straightforward approach. Oh, well. Better smooth over the ruffled pelts then. "Eaglepelt, Darkbreeze, calm down. Eaglepelt, yes, I know you didn't have any idea you were a father, but you're a nice enough cat, you'll be fine."

She turned to the half fuming, half shell-shocked Darkbreeze. "And as for you… well, as you can see, she loved you, but not enough. She loved him more, apparently, and you'll just have to deal with that. Sorry to be rough about it, but knowing you, you'd take any consolations as an implication that she's in love with you more than him, and you're the father of my siblings and I."

He grunted. "Fair enough. But… I loved her. Not always, like this sap, but I loved her. Why did she have to… lead me on like that?"

Eaglepelt, who until this point was standing quietly to the side, spoke up. "Darkbreeze. She wasn't leading you on. I may not have known her as well as you did, but I do know that she loved you. You could see it in her eyes every time she talked to you. Great StarClan, you could see her eyes light up every time she saw you. She truly loved you… just…" he knew that he couldn't say the next words without sounding like an arrogant fox-heart, so he just hoped Icepaw would pick up and say the rest of the sentence.

Thankfully, she did. "She loved you, but she loved him more. Sure, she didn't exactly show it on the outside, but deep in her heart, if she had to pick one of you straight up, she would have a voice in her heart prompting her to pick Eaglepelt. He's been consistent in her life, and don't forget, he _saved her_ from a psychotic killer cat threatening to turn her against her family."

"Huh? This cat…" Darkbreeze pointed contemptuously with his tail, "…saved her from a psychotic killer cat, who I'm guessing is a MountainPack cat?"

"Yup. Claw, the leader."

"Seriously? Where was I this whole time?"

"I don't know, fighting somebody else? There were plenty of cats for you guys to fight in that battle. The cave battle. Darkbreeze was an apprentice, so he was probably fighting by his mentor…"

"I didn't mean it literally!" Darkbreeze exclaimed, exasperated. "And also, how do you know so much about things that happened lifetimes before you were even born?"

Icepaw shrugged. "I'm the leader's apprentice. I learn about every battle that was fought by or near ShimmerClan, plus, Icestar obviously kept tabs on Icystrike. Icestar may not be a genius, but she's pretty close. She knew that a cat who lost her mother early on would be unstable, and unstable cats are dangerous."

"Hey! Don't you dare call Icystrike—"

"Don't call me what?"

"Er… nothing. You'd just get mad."

"Eaglepelt… a word outside?" she mewed softly.

**Well then. Minor cliffy. And a tiny chapter to match. Sorry it's so small, but I'm writing a new SYOT for the Hunger Games, and I got a bunch of tribute submissions. Now I need to learn all of the characters so I can write them accurately. And then start writing regardless of the fact that I don't even have half of the tribute list filled.**

**Well, I'll update soon, I hope. Bye!**

**PS. See? No PS's! Wait… never mind. Shoot.**


End file.
